isabella makes her move
by emerybrush
Summary: the title is self explaining...i hope. if not, isabella makes her move and phineas begins to realize his true feelings for her.


Isabella woke to the sound of construction. She smiled, looking up at the giant blown up photo of phineas Flynn that was taped to her ceiling. She went over to the window and looked at the Flynn's backyard with a telescope.

She got dressed in her pink dress and bow, then she ran downstairs, wolfed down a bowl of cereal, and ran over to her "true love's" backyard.

"whatcha doing?" she said, using her signature word sequence yet again, all the while flirting with him all she could, but to no avail. Phineas Flynn was as oblivious to love as a cat is oblivious to the fact that it will never catch that laser dot on the carpet. He was **dense.**

"hey Isabella. We were just making a tunnel system that goes all under Danville.!"

" um.. It will all be waterways, and we will ride a boat through it. Its gonna be fun!" he exclaimed.

Isabella looked beautiful, phineas thought. Wait, what am I thinking! She's my best friend! She probably doesn't even feel the same way. She's-she's a girl though. I know how Candace feels about Jeremy, but this is totally different. We've known each other for 8 years. And she's my best friend. He shook the thought from his head.

" that's sooo cool!" Isabella exclaimed, batting her eyelashes.

" is everyone ready to go?" phineas asked.

" yeah!" everyone yelled

" all right then, everyone, get on board!" phineas yelled as their ship pulled out of the ground. It was arranged so that there were two rows of seats with eight seats in each row.

Phineas sat up front, and ferb was walking over to sit next to him when Isabella ran up and jumped in the seat next to phineas.

Phineas blushed, but Isabella didn't notice.

They entered the tunnel, and phineas made an an ouncement:

" as you can see, on the ceiling there are plates of glass, so we can see everything going on above us, but they cant see us! Now sit back and enjoy the ride!" phineas exclaimed.

" that's so cool phineas!" Isabella said softly.

" um… thanks Isabella." phineas said.

The tunnel entered a dark region. Isabella got an idea.

She slowly leaned over and gently rested her head on phineas's shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Phineas looked over and was confused. But he let her stay like that for the rest of the ride. She looked the happiest he'd ever seen her, and he didn't want to ruin her day.

Later, when everyone was leaving, phineas said,

" hey Isabella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

" yhea, sure!" Isabella answered.

They walked in up to phineases room.

" um.. Isabella, about earlier today….." phineas started

" oh!" Isabella exclaimed, like she was surprised.

" um.. Sory about that.." she said nervously.

" no! its fine, really, I-I mean, you **are** my best friend."

" you think of me as your best friend?" Isabella said, not knowing whether to believe him or not.

" you didn't know? I thought you knew.."

" heee" Isabella squealed in a high pitched voice as she fainted.

Half an hour later….

" Isabella? Isabella?" phineas was saying in a concerned tone as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Isabella's eyes blinked open.

" I'm -I'm all right."

" did you know you talk in your sleep?" phineas asked.

Isabella blushed at the thought of the dream she had just had.

"ferb told me. We took turns watching you to make sure one of us was there when you woke woke up. We didn't want you to be confused." phineas said.

HE THOUGHT ABOUT ME! Isabella thought happily.

" thanks phineas. I better be going home. Bye!"

"bye Isabella!" phineas called.

On her way out, Isabella walked up to ferb and asked him:

" um… ferb, phineas told me you heard me sleep talking."

" yes, yes I did."

" um.. so you heard my dream?"

" well, its not like everyone doesn't know you like phineas."

" what!"

" um.. nothing!"

" who else knows about this?"

" your parents, my parents, baljeet, Buford, and probably everyone else that has seen you with phineas.

" how do you know?" Isabella was getting angry now .

" well, you do make it kind of obvious."

" I do, don't I?" Isabella said sadly.

" bye ferb." Isabella said as she slowly walked home.

She.. She hadn't known.

When she got home she walked home, sat on her bed, and started to cry.

" hey ferb, you know when you've known someone for a really long time, and they're your really good friend, but you think of them as something more than a friend?"

"I think I know what your talking about." ferb said

" well I know this sounds crazy, but I think I feel that way about Isabella."

" I know."

" you do? How?"

" remember when you that haunted house to cure her hiccups? And when, you built that rainbow-inator just because you thought she had never seen a rainbow before?, and when we got back from paris, you danced with her. You almost always do anyway."

" ferb, your right!" said phineas.

" but… but does she like me back?"

" you'll have to find that out by yourself."

A couple of days later, school started. Phneas and Isabella were in a couple of the same classes, like Spanish, math, and science.

In their science class, their teacher said they could pick their lab partners. Emedeitly, phineas went over to Isabella and asked

" hey Isabella, will you be my lab partner?"

" yhea,sure."Isabella said gloomily. Phineas had noticed she had been kind of blue ever since two days ago, and she hadn't been coming to his backyard at all.

At recess, Isabella was softly swinging on a swing, gently moving back and forth, when phineas came over to her and sat down on the swing next to her.

" hey Isabella, why are you so sad?" phineas asked.

" um, well…" Isabella realized she couldn't hold her feelings back any more. She leaned over and kissed phineas on the lips as passionately as she 's eyes grew wide.

" Isabella-I-I"

He was cut short when Isabella ran off into the woods.

" Isabella! Wait! Come back….."

Isabella wasn't at school for the rest of the day, and she didn't come over to phineas's house like normal.

Isabella got to her house at 1 oclock and ran to her room before her mom noticed she was home.

When she got to her room, she lay down on the bed and cried.

Isabella wasn't at school the next few days, and she didn't step foot in the Flynn-fletcher backyard either.

On the third day of Isabella being a no show, phineas knew he had to do something.

" hey ferb? I don't think Isabella is sick." phineas said to his older brother.

" really"

" well, no. three days ago, at recces, she kissed me. On the lips. Then she ran off."

" I know. Its been the latest gossip at school. I already knew she lik-"ferb covered his mouth, realizing what he had just said.

" you already knew what?" asked phineas.

" I said I didn't know she liked you."

"oh. Well im going to go talk to her. See you later!" he said as he ran out the door.

Phineas nervesly approached Isabella's front door and rang the doorbell.

shapero opened the door.

"well hello phineas!"

" hi. Is Isabella home?"

" yes, but she hasn't eaten at all and wont let anyone in her room. Believe me, iv tried."

" can I see her"

" you can try1"

Phineas walked up the stairs to Isabella's room and knocked on the door.

"its me, phineas"

" oh. You can come in." she said in a softer tone.

Phineas opened the door, stepped in, then closed it. He sat on her bed.

" um Isabella, about…"

"I know. I'm-"

" I know your sorry, its just that…."

" phineas, I have to tell you something."

" what ?"

" ever since I first met you, I-I-I'v been in l-l-l-love with you." she burst out crying.

" Isabella, ever since you kissed me,…. I knew. All the pieces fell into place in my head, and I realized… that all along I'v been in love with you. I-I just didn't know it."

" real-ly?" she had stopped crying and was looking at phineas.

" yeah."

Isabella hugged phineas and then said

" im realy oblivios to, arnt I?

"yes,yes you are."

THE END.


End file.
